Cell Phones are Junk
by clue4211
Summary: I write terrible summaries... so all I'll say is: takari, have fun. haha


I don't own digimon, blah blah blah...

So, I know I'm a bit of a loser for doing this not having updated my other story since... a long time. So I'm sorry about that, but I've got awful terrible writers block, so I'm working on that. Anyway, I wrote this quite a few weeks ago, but I found the written version some random place a couple of days ago and decided to put it up.

* * *

"My brother," Kari said simply, and held her phone out to the blonde seventeen-year-old. TK took it, looking slightly confused as he held it to his ear.

"Hey, Tai?" he began, and Kari's mind drifted. The others had left a few minutes before, Yolei with Ken in his car, and Cody with Davis and his sister (Davis had already managed to damage three cars only a few months after getting his license and was no longer allowed to drive). She ran over recent memories of the concert before TK's voice brought the world back to focus, "Looks like you're all mine tonight, Kari."

"Hm?" Kari turned to face him, taking her phone from his outstretched hand and stuffing it in her jeans pocket.

"Your brother can't pick you up," he explained. "I'm supposed to take you home."

"TK, you don't have to- Kari began, but he cut her off quickly.

"You know I don't mind Kari. Even if I did, you think I'd risk Tai finding out I let you walk home alone?"

Kari sighed, he was right, and began to walk without any more argument. TK followed silently a few steps behind her, it wasn't an awkward silence, in truth, very little was ever awkward between them. Kari leaned her head back and let the night air wash over her, closing her eyes as she walked. TK smiled as he watched her, her hair shining in the light of the street lamps and fluttering in an occasional breeze.

The brunette was the first speak, not bothering to turn around to make sure TK was listening, she already knew he was. "I wanted to thank you, for tonight, I mean, I saw you talking to that guy…"

"You don't have to thank me Kari, it's not you fault some idiot realized you were pretty." He caught up with Kari as he spoke, she had stopped automatically at the intersection, although they hadn't seen a single car for three blocks. "And you look really nice tonight," he added, running a hand loosely through his hair. Kari stared down at her feet, hiding the heat that had rushed to her face. He didn't talk like that very often, but he always stated the compliments as facts, he didn't _think_ she was pretty; she _was_ pretty.

A glowing green 'Walk' sign blinked on, and they crossed slowly, Kari leaned against his arm, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder, "You know, I feel really short next to you" she complained.

"You are short," TK laughed and moved behind her again. Wrapping his arms across her shoulders, he set his chin on her head.

"Oh, _that_ helps," said Kari sarcastically, but couldn't keep back a short giggle.

"S'okay," TK pulled her closer as they walked. " I like short girls."

"Oh, shut up," Kari laughed again, jabbing him lightly in the ribs with her elbow. "Every tall girl you've ever met is crying her eyes out now."

"Not every-"

"Every tall girl without a boyfriend."

"Kari, it's not like that… I-"

Kari rolled her eyes and gave a vague attempt of covering up her laughter, exhaling sharply through her nose. "Face it, TK, you could call any girl from our school right now, ask them out, and they'd say 'yes'."

"Not _any_ girl. Not the girl-"

"TK's got a crush?" Kari smirked.

"It's more than a crush," TK mumbled defensively.

"Call her then," Kari stopped suddenly, forcing him to stop moving as well. "She's not seeing anyone, is she?"

"Not that I know of…" TK admitted nervously.

"So call her, and if she says no I'll never argue it again."

"How does this help me?"

"Because it forces you to get it over with, and when she says yes you'll have a date this weekend." Kari spoke as though she were explaining a math problem to a very dull fourth grader. "Do you have her number?" she asked patiently.

"'Course I do." TK pulled his arms from around her and grabbed a black phone from his back pocket. He fiddled with it for a moment, hiding the screen from view.

"What, you think I'll recognize the number?" she laughed, trying to peek over his shoulder, but he held the phone tight against himself.

"It shows the name," he said, anxiety slipping into his voice.

"Oh, hurry up then," Kari smiled as he pressed the send button with a wince. TK held the phone to his ear for a few moments before-

"Her phone's off," he flipped the cell phone shut and slid it back into his pocket before once again wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Kari sighed and started walking again. "At least tell me who it was."

"No." TK said quickly, adding: "It's embarrassing, Kari," as she stared up at him. She returned her eyes to the sidewalk and felt his chin come to rest in her hair.

"I'll find out eventually," she tried again, but made no more progress.

"But not now." TK stated firmly, they were silent the rest of the way to her apartment building. Kari closed her eyes again, letting TK's arms guide her gently through the maze of sidewalks until they reached the back entrance, where he removed his arms again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kari hugged him, adding a whispered: "Don't worry TK, you'll get the girl," in his ear before she pulled away.

Kari was only halfway up the second stair when she felt his hand on her wrist. She turned automatically as he tugged her close. Very close. His face could only be a few inches from hers, and there was an odd look in his eyes. "It was an understatement before," he began, his blond hair tickling her forehead. "You don't look _nice_ tonight, Kari. You look _beautiful_, really beautiful…" Kari didn't think he could get any closer, but he continued to drift toward her, closer… closer…

She took a quick step back, pressing her spine against the edge of the doorway, her eyes darting down, refusing to meet his. She couldn't let herself see those eyes again, clear and blue, she couldn't let herself get lost in them…

"TK, you don't really want-" but his voice broke across hers.

"I accidentally turned you phone off, after I talked to Tai."

Kari reached into her pocket nervously, pulling out the small silver phone and flipping it open. Sure enough, a friendly little animation played as it restarted. A small message in the screen glowed up at her, announcing she had missed a call about eight minutes ago. Kari closed her eyes as she hit redial preparing herself for what she already knew would happen, how many times had she called that number? There was a faint ringing from TK's pocket, his left hand reached over and clicked her phone shut and the ringing stopped.

"TK-" she began, but her hand trembled violently, and the silver cell phone slid from her fingers, hitting the concrete with a noisy 'crack' that didn't completely register with her cluttered mind. She felt his skin warm on her neck, his hand tilting her face up to his again. His breath washed across her face, the warmth calming her shaking shoulders slightly. He was very close again. She had no choice but to meet his eyes now, they were all she could see, he was much too close. The familiar, clear blue was too much, eyes that could never hurt her staring deep into hers. Her arms reached up beyond her control, resting over his shoulders. His left hand slid to the small of her back, pulling her the last half an inch to him.

And he was kissing her, and her lips were moving with his. His arms pulled her closer, snug against his chest. It was warm there, safe in his arms, his mouth against hers. She thought it would feel strange, but it didn't, like had been meant to do this, made to fit into each others arms.

Their lips parted far too quickly for either of them , forced them to pull away much too soon. "I love you." His voice was soft and breathless, she wanted to curl up against his chest, close her eyes and listen to him breathe, wanted his arms around her again. TK leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead, "Good night beautiful," he whispered then leaned over, scooping up her phone and curling it gently in her fingers before he left, a deep scratch fresh in the plastic.

* * *

Well, there it is, haha. Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't total junk. 'Kay, so review and all that :)


End file.
